I Wish I Were A Butterfly
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: A story about how two boys, deeply in love with one another, try to find happiness. Daisuke was raped by another boy, and Solomon is abused by his father. Finally, Daisuke breaks down and falls victim insanity, thinking suicide will release him. YAOI!
1. The Main Story

_**WARNING! – This is HARD YAOI (boy x boy). Close page if you do not approve of this and please don't read. Okay?**_

--START--

_With each and every day, it hurts to be with him. My heart beats so fast, my legs weaken, my face boils, and I'm so ashamed I think I might faint. I cry over everything when he doesn't even shed a tear even when he's beaten and abused. He only smiles and takes care of me, trying to protect me from boys that only want my body because I'm pretty. It kills me inside, his hot breath on my cheek when he whispers to his, his gentle hands touching and protecting me, and that amazing smile. I wouldn't be able to make it on my own if he were gone._

_And alone with his father, Solomon would be dead too._

Daisuki walked along the nice sidewalk humming Beethoven's 9th Symphony to himself. Such a merry piece for a little boy to be singing, correct? His light blue hair glimmered in the brilliant sunshine, a golden halo blending into his hair under the light, making the top of his hair look silver. His eyes were strawberry pink, a delicious shade that chewed out any soul he desired. Of course, he never carried bad intentions. He was a sweet, lovable, sixteen-year-old. His oversized tee shirt that read in bold black letters, _**Divine Intervention**_ hung just above his knees, black shorts underneath. Baggy black legwarmers covered the other half of his legs, giving him the appearance of a schoolgirl. He carried Voodoo-chan, a scarred and ripped bunny with a pink sewn heart on its chest. Pierced with needles and covered in bandages, we can conclude from Voodoo-chan that Daisuke won't be a nurse anytime soon. Even with skin as pale as snow, he didn't burn in the sun at all. His real name was Daisuke, which means _big help_, but Daisuki means _I love you_. Either way, he was adorable, and the name Daisuki stuck.

He finished humming and held out Voodoo-chan, deciding to strike up conversation. "I wonder what Solomon-kun is doing right now Voodoo-chan…I bet he's off doing his ikebana practice. We have class at school, and he always studies so hard. Maybe I should study with him… "

The bunny didn't reply.

"You're right!" He responded happily. "I'll do it with him next time!"

**Wait…do it? Do it? Do it…WITH HIM?**

He turned scarlet and hugged the rabbit to his chest, the occasional passerby glancing at him as he held his own awkward conversation with Voodoo-chan.

"Ew! No way!"

Lucieta Solomon was a blonde, reckless, extremely lovely sixteen-year-old. His blonde hair, when let down, reached mid-thigh on the teen's amazing, slender body. Most of the time, it was pulled back in a high ponytail with two thick blonde locks on either side of his face to create a face frame even though they reached his stomach. Likewise, it was charming. Solomon and Daisuki first saw each other on the first day of school where boys were harassing Daisuki during P.E., saying he looked like a girl and they wanted to have sex with and talking about how pretty he looked. He started to cry when Solomon stepped in and stopped them. Too bad he also looked like a girl…but girl's don't throw a punch like Solomon could. Daisuki instantly befriended him and hung out with him every day. He had many other friends, but Solomon was by far his favorite. He loved his laughter, he loved the way he always caressed his cheek when he was crying, he loved the smile he beamed whenever something had gone wrong…but Daisuki would know everything would be okay.

Daisuki was in love with Solomon dearly, but was naïve to think anything of it, and they remained friends since his first year of junior high. Now in his 11th year, those feelings have become as tarnished as old silver, but Daisuki remains silent and only watches his loved one, capturing his beauty in person and in pictures that he takes on his phone. The depressing thoughts about his love remaining secret made the young boy sigh, and a truck blew past him. It kicked up dry autumn leaves from the side of the street and aimed them right at Daisuki. He covered his eyes with his arm and watched the truck roll down the road slowly. He blinked. "That's a moving truck…I wonder who's moving…"

Daisuki shrugged and walked on, a tad perplexed. "It's probably nobody…"

He stopped in his tracks.

"But…that looked like it came from Solomon's house…"

-o-o-o-

I love butterflies. They can soar and go wherever they want without having to worry about anything.

**I wish Solomon were a butterfly…so he can be free too.**

**But…if he were a butterfly…he would have to fly away from everyone…including me.**

"Dai-chan," Aikoi called from outside the school gate. Daisuki looked up and ran over to her swiftly, long legs carrying him gracefully towards his friend. She turned and walked in the gates, Daisuki close behind. "Aikoi-san, you're up early…"

"I always am. I can't help it. Besides, it's cool being at school early. You can do whatever you want before class," She chimed happily, her black curly pigtails bouncing with every step. "It's so fun!"

Hiwatari Aikoi was a spunky girl, a few months younger than Daisuki. She had midnight colored hair with lemon colored eyes. Through the months Daisuki had known her, he made the observation that she always liked to wear her hair up, no matter what the situation. Her favorite hairstyle was when she wore her hair in two buns on either side of her head, still leaving almost have her hair to flow around her face and behind her. Today, however, she simply put them in cute, ringlet pigtails. "So…where's Solomon-kun?"

"I don't know. I waited for him outside his house, but he didn't come outside. And I didn't want to go inside…I thought it might be rude…"

"I do it all the time. I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

"But what if he's sick?"

"Then we'll take leave at 5th period to check." She replied flatly, acting as if the answer was obvious. In Japan, however, they could leave school whenever they wanted as long as they got good grades, and Daisuki and Aikoi would have no problem with that. They walked inside and sat down for ikebana lessons, stressing the thought Solomon could be in trouble. He laid his head down on the desk, shivering at the possibilities. "What if he's got cancer…or rabies? Influenza? Leukemia? What if he's already dead?"

Two red haired twins walked up to him, one with short hair and the other with long hair. "Something wrong," They both said in sync, voices both equally apathetic. Daisuki recognized the voices and sat up. "Lily, Irene…no, I'm find. Solomon's absent and I'm worried…"

They looked at each other, then Lily, the girl with the long red hair and aquamarine eyes spoke. "I see.

Irene, the girl with short hair and aquamarine eyes, also participated. "We should go and see if he is alright. He could be in bad shape…"

"In pain…" Lily whispered.

"Crying…" Irene added.

"DEAD…"

At this, Daisuki inched back in shock. Aikoi slammed her fists down on the desk. "Cut it you two, you're scaring him!"

"I absolutely agree. Nothing should happen to Solomon so suddenly that his friends would not be informed. We have nothing to worry about…"

Everyone turned to see Mochizuki Jun, a sixteen-year-old student at the school in his 11th year. His hair was silver and pin-straight, reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a glittering, hypnotizing sapphire. He sat over at his desk, looking at Daisuki and smiling. "You have nothing to worry about, my darling. That sorry excuse for a friend will come back to you…"

Aikoi hissed in rage and began to yell, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Excuse me! Don't you dare flirt with Dai-chan after what your stupid brother did to him!"

Jun only smiled knowingly, amused by such a dramatic reaction. "Aniki only wanted to talk with him…"

"He tried to molest him along with those other lechers!"

"Yes, but what did I do?" He smirked and put his chin to his palm, calmly staring at Daisuki. "I did nothing to you, my sweetie."

"Now hold on," Daisuki said, waving his hands in defense, blushing the color of his unique eyes. "Uh…I really don't…I mean, thank you, but I don't appreciate…"

"Honey, don't be shy. _Daisuki _**(I love you)**, Daisuki."

Daisuki blushed again and looked away, humiliated. "Don't use my name as a pun…"

"Oh, pardon me, I meant to say _Aishiteru, _**(I love you very dearly) **Daisuki…does that make it better?" Jun teased, standing up coolly and walking away to another classroom. Irene looked to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"You seem quite shaken…"

Lily placed her hand on Daisuki's shoulder. He leaned over his desk, almost crying in frustration. "He said _Aishiteru…_**AISHITERU!** Saying that, everyone will think that we're dating or something, or that I'm going to marry him!" Daisuki cried, preparing to turn on the waterworks.  
Aikoi coaxed his shoulder. "Hey hey…it's okay. Don't worry about it Dai-chan. He's always been like that."

Lily and Irene shook their heads. "He's angry not only because of that, but because they made fun of Solomon, right?" they said, convinced.

The blue haired teen only nodded and wiped his eyes with his hand. "Maybe Senpai knows what to do…"

"Senpai?" Irene and Lily asked, blinking.

"You know," Aikoi said, turning to both of them, lemon eyes darting right through their souls. "Shinoubu-senpai. He's one of Solomon's friends who also saved Daisuki from those perverted lechers…but he's also absent."

Daisuki wilted like a rose. He started thinking of Lucieta and what he could be doing with Ushimaru Shinoubu. Shinoubu was seventeen-years-old and had been Solomon's childhood friend way longer than Daisuki. He had radically spiky and fluffy-looking orange hair. His didn't spike up top like a sea urchin, but feathered downward. He was an extremely intelligent boy with top grades and great scores in his kendo club (hence the name _maru_, often used with samurai and _shinoubu_, written in the context that means ninja.)) With his name, grades, and fighting skills, he wasn't only badass, but was one of the most popular students in the school. "That's a great idea!" Aikoi exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"We believe that he's also absent…" Irene and Lily replied.

"Oh no…" Daisuki said, sulking again. "I don't think I can wait until 5th period…I won't be able to focus…" Aikoi smirked at this and rubbed his head. "You're in love with him."

Daisuki 'eh'ed and looked at her, astounded she would come to such a conclusion based off such little evidence. It didn't help Daisuki at all that the conclusion was true as well. "What would make you think that? Sure, I do love him, but not like that…" Daisuki said, idly playing with a loose strand of hair. "I mean…we're both guys…"

"So?"

"What? Aikoi-san…isn't that weird to you?"

"No way. You're my best friend, and I would never hate you, especially for your sexual orientation."

The black haired girl smiled and grabbed Daisuki's belongings, signaling with her hand for Irene and Lily to come with her. "Let's go now. Ikebana is easy for you, and today's review for our test anyway. I know you and I studied, and Lily and Irene don't need to."

The twins nodded and followed, walking out of the classroom and to the gates. Daisuki opened them and they exited the school, a pair of sapphire eyes following them, Daisuki in particular. His hair was long, so it wasn't Jun, but Mochizuki Akira, one of the students who assaulted Daisuki. "So Ibuki Daisuke…it's been a while…"

He smiled and also left class, his brother Jun watching him coldly.

-o-o-o-

Solomon's house was a simple, modern house that sat right in the middle of a neighborhood near the school. It wasn't a regal home, but then again, it wasn't a wooden shrine with a shrine miko fetching water in a pail from the nearby well either. Daisuki sighed and ran the doorbell. "Solomon-kun?"

A voice came shortly. "Dai-chan! Hello there! Hold on, I'll be right with ya!"

Everyone blinked. "Wasn't that Shinoubu-senpai…?" As predicted, the striking young teen opened the door, fangs showing as he grinned at them "Dai-chan, Ai-chan, Lily-chan, Irene-chan, looking for Solomon-chan?" He pointed backwards inside where Solomon could be seen trying to lift a large box from the kitchen

A knife pierced Daisuki's heart.

**That truck was from his house…wasn't it?**

Solomon maneuvered the heavy box outside and grinned to Daisuki. "Daisuki, can you help me with this one? It's really heavy," He breathlessly exclaimed, smiling to his friend from behind the solid cardboard box. He nodded and ran over, placing his smaller hands over Solomon's white, exhausted hands. His breath skipped when their skin made contact, but he made his way over to the truck and placed the box inside.

"Daisuki, careful with your hands…"

"…okay…"

Solomon loaded the box and stepped out from the truck to find the blue haired boy staring daggers at him, obviously demanding as to why there was a truck and all his possessions were being loaded inside. "Where are you going…?"

Solomon sat down on the trucks ramp and averted his eyes, unable to look into those enchanting pink eyes. "Otou-sama and I have to go to Okinawa for a while…I didn't tell you because I thought you would be upset and hate me…" He looked up at him, a weak smile on his face. "But…I'll call you, and Shinoubu-senpai, Aikoi-chan, Irene, and Lily are here for you…"

A strong gust of wind blew, Daisuki's eyes wide as saucers and red as smoldering rubies. "You can't…"

"I'm sorry…Otou-sama wants it-"

"WHO CARES WHAT HE WANTS?" Daisuki screamed, running towards Solomon, grabbing his arm and shaking it in immense desperation. "He ostracized you from your friends and family, and beats you like a miserable dog! If you move away with him, you'll have nobody! Let your father go alone and stay with us…"

He squeezed his arm tightly.

"Stay with **me**." Solomon looked at him and smiled, taking the young boy into his arms, blonde hair surrounding Daisuki like the leaves of a wilting willow. "You always say the silliest things Daisuki…"

**You know it's true…you know he beats and tortures you, but you only go to satisfy him. You want salvation, but you only find it in my arms, and soon you won't even have that. At least cry, Solomon-kun…I want to hear what really think…please. Let me hear it from you…**

**Let me hear it.**

"What insolence is this Solomon-kun?" a grown man asked, leaning on the side of the truck, blonde hair tousled and crimson eyes relaxed in a vicious sort of melancholy. "Boyfriend?"

Solomon was about to speak in Daisuki's defense, but the blue haired boy only shook his head in despair, a smile still plastered reluctantly on his face. "No…I'm not Lucieta-san…" Daisuki stood up and began to walk away, head lowered. He knew Solomon would be punished for what he had just done, and he didn't want to see. As selfish as it was to run away, that was the only thing Daisuki knew how to do. Next thing he knew, the carefree Shinoubu was over defending his friend and laughing at the slender blonde man, about in his mid-30s. He turned away and walked inside, face red from Shinoubu's mocking. Solomon stood up and walked away, looking back at Daisuki. Shinoubu walked over to Daisuki and smiled, fangs making him, once again, look like a cat. "Don't worry Daisuki…everything will be fine!"

"Shinoubu-senpai…"

The orange haired teen looked back to Solomon and pushed him inside. "Let's finish packing!"

Daisuki looked on.

"Yeah…" Solomon replied.

Daisuki turned away, tears running down his face. Aikoi approached him. "Dai-chan…" She reached for his shoulder, but only received a slap in return as he ran down the street, barely dodging a speeding car. "Daisuki!" Solomon cried, voice weak with heartache. "Daisuki!"

Irene and Lily followed Daisuki's moves like trained assassins, but were put off by a car that blocked them off. Ibuki was gone, the only thing he left behind were stains on the concrete from his tears. Shinoubu groaned and looked to Solomon. "I told him everything would be okay…"

"He's unstable, do you really think he'll listen to you!"

He giggled embarrassed and followed Lily and Irene, who looked for Daisuki left and right. Solomon's father, Seiya, only watched the fleeting boy from the side of the truck, arms crossed and smiling a twisted, sadistic smirk. His crimson eyes, although at ease, seemed to dance with pleasure.

-o-o-o-

Daisuki panted loudly in the district's alleyway, trying to catch his breath from running. His hand clutched his chest as his he was having a heart attack and his body remained crouched behind an empty dumpster. "He doesn't care…he doesn't care…all he wants…is to…"

He swallowed a sob.

"To amuse Lucieta-san…" He coughed and wheezed again, a cold sweat forming on his face. He was about to completely regain himself when he saw a figure behind him, lurking in the shadows. He quickly turned to see Mochizuki Akira, long silver hair flowing in the breeze and eyes gleaming dangerously. "What a shame…"

Daisuki went on the defense, huddling further into the corner and gasping for sufficient amounts of air. "Solomon rejects such fine beauty after he saves you from being _raped_…"

"What do you want?" he said, breath speeding up.

Akira glanced at him. The sky darkened a tad, engulfing the alleyway in darkness. The only visible item that could be seen were two sharp cerulean-colored eyes looking back at him. "We're all alone…Ibuki Daisuke."

Next thing the blue haired boy knew, he was pinned to the ground of the shady alleyway, struggling as Akira pulled off the pants to his uniform. Daisuki could feel an erection growing, but he ignored it, not concerned with being disgraced, but with how to escape from Jun's older brother. "Ah….help,"

"Don't scream…because nobody will come…"

Nobody cares…

His head was tossed back in pleasure when Akira's manhood rubbed against his, creating a tender, undeniable friction. Akira removed Daisuki's uniform blazer, trailing hot kisses all the way from his neck and down to his flat belly, only stopping to swirl his pink tongue around a hardened nipple in between. Daisuki moaned. "Please…stop it…"

"I don't want to. You already got away once, and I won't let it happen again."

Daisuki purred as Akira's hands grasped his shoulder and back, putting pressure in such tender places that he almost cooed in delight. The pink muscle poked through into Daisuki's open mouth, exploring every hot and throbbing corner there was. Akira bit his lips and bruised them, fooling with Daisuki's pants until they slipped all the way off, revealing a hard cock underneath, red and erect. It was dripping and ready for love to be made to him. Akira purred and licked the tip of his boyhood, Daisuki letting loose a groan of pleasure. The silver haired boy removed his own pants slowly, occupying Daisuki with only his throbbing tongue. Daisuki watched him remove his clothes, trying to think of an escape route to take.

However, he didn't have any more time to think, for ever so slowly, Akira's cock entered Daisuki with such speed, he couldn't even scream in pain. While Daisuki's inner walls closed and constricted around him, he placed two fingers inside his boyhood and scissored them, creating and opening for three fingers. Daisuki felt himself going mad, wanting to run, but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy to even scream. "_Help me…" _He whispered.

"Please…"

"Aniki, let him go!" a voice screamed from the beginning of the dark alley, also panting. Daisuki looked up slightly, eyes bleached from the recent erotic activity. "Jun…"

Ibuki could hear the footsteps of a person running, and then felt warm hands start to dress him again, staring down on his with mounds of concern. "Daisuki, hold on…"

"Mochizuki-san…that's really you?"

He pulled some silver hair behind his ear and buttoned his blazer gently, making sure to not harm him. "I'll carry you home. Just go to sleep, honey."

Daisuki wanted to object, but his eyes betrayed him and began to close, his breath easing more and more until he was locked in the chambers of sweet slumber. Meanwhile, Irene and lily kept searching, completely missing Mochizuki by a country mile. Daisuki would have been glad; because if Solomon saw him, there was no chance he could ever look him in the eyes again.

Then again, maybe he already couldn't.

-o-o-o-

Daisuki woke up on his own couch surrounded by Aikoi, the twins, Shinoubu, and Solomon. "He's woken up!" Solomon cried, relieved. Shinoubu sighed and ruffled his hair. "C'mon Daisuki. We were worried after you ran off. You should have told us that you ran home…"

Aikoi picked him up. "You're lips and arms are bruised. What happened to you?" Daisuki's eyes widened a bit and he sat up, alarmed. "Where…where is Mochizuki-san?"

"Mochizuki?" Aikoi asked, so perplexed she looked to Solomon. Irene shook her head. "He was never here Daisuki…"

"You must simply be tired," Lily answered. "Rest a while and regain your energy." Daisuki nodded. "Right, that's Lily-san." He looked up at Solomon, wanting to tell him what happened, but mouth not moving. Luckily, Solomon figured out what happened and took him into his arms. "Akira…he raped you, didn't he?"

Daisuki reeled away, shocked. Solomon was too sad to look Daisuki in the eye; so instead, he pulled out his cell phone and showed him. It was a picture of a naked Daisuki, panting madly and blushing a cherry red shade. His cock was hard and there were trails of saliva coming out from the corners of his mouth. At the bottom was a message.

**_"Look what I found in the trash."_**

Ibuki couldn't move. His heart sank like a lead ball into his stomach. Aikoi was completely appalled, Shinoubu grabbed Daisuki and pulled him into a hug, Solomon stayed silent, and the twins simply looked at the floor. In the midst of hush, sniffling came from Daisuki. He began to cry shortly after, and then, it turned into muffled screams. He only screamed one phrase over and over, but it was hard to understand. That phrase sounded like, **"Why me?"**

They were absolutely correct.

-o-o-o-

Daisuki couldn't believe he was walking the hallways of the school the next day. Why did he deserve to be here after what had happened to him? Why? The people he passed looked at him, snickered, and whispered to their friends. He closed his eyes and kept walking, eyes completely blank.

_"Wow, what a puny guy to do it with…"_

"_Really? I heard Mochizuki-san was satisfied."_

"_He's actually kinda cute…I might if he decided to talk more."_

"_Did you get that picture on your phone? Did you see how pathetic he looked? Akira-san said he took it while he was getting ready to climax, but them his brother came…"_

"_If he got pregnant, we'd know if he was really a girl or not."_

"_He is not a girl! Did you see the size of his dick? It was huge!"_

"_Eh…not really."_

"_Whatever, what matters now is that slut's back…"_

"_Let's avoid him…"_

Ibuki finally made it to his classroom, his desk thrown across the room and toppled over on its side. Some male students were in the corner of the classroom, looking for a reaction in his face. There was none, and Daisuki turned to leave the school. Before he could leave the class, a girl with long black hair ran inside and was heard beating up the boys. "You assholes! How dare you do this to Dai-chan! Dai-chan didn't want to do it with him, so just shut your mouths!"

Daisuki turned to see Aikoi kneeing a guy in the tummy, two others already on the ground unconscious. Alarmed, he ran over and held her back so she couldn't cause anymore harm to them. "Aikoi-san, wait! Don't hurt them like that! You'll get suspended!"

"I don't care!" She screamed, snapping her wrist away from Daisuki. Hiwatari looked back, lemon eyes shedding plump, watery tears. "Look at what they're doing to you! You should care! Fight back for yourself!"

Ibuki gasped.

"Don't let them rule your life, they don't know you like I do! You're not a slut or a toy, you're Ibuki Daisuke!"

"Aikoi-san…"

"I'm here for you, so don't make me miserable by getting yourself teased! I'm your friend, and it hurts to see you like this!" Tears poured down her face like waterfalls, her smiling face becoming a glowering indication of anger.

"But I…" He laughed nervously, as if he was afraid of her. "I'm not worth it…"

Aikoi shook her head at that statement, grabbing his hand and holding to dearly to her adult breast, soft to the touch. "You are. And don't just protect yourself for me. Do it for everyone…"

Daisuki's tears lessened.

"**Do it for Solomon-kun!"**

At that moment, a sense of lighthearted nostalgia washed over him like an ocean wave. He laughed, tears completely gone, and clasped her hand. "Thank you Aikoi-san…"

She nodded and walked over to Daisuki's desk, setting it upright again. All the other students who had listened to the conversation now looked ashamed and sorry for him, a few even patting him on the head and whispering apologies to poor Daisuki. His heart sprouted wings and he turned to Aikoi. "Aikoi-san…"

She perked up.

"Thanks so much…" He barely mouthed out, unable to speak through the veil of happiness he now wore proudly. He sat down and looked towards Solomon's empty seat. Daisuki frowned again and opened his notebook. Aikoi watched him and pulled back some black hair from her face. "If you're wondering…Solomon's moving day is tomorrow. We ended up finding out later than we could have imagined."

Irene and Lily sat in their seats a level above Daisuke, Lily reaching down and petting him. "It'll be okay. We can say goodbye to him today too…"

"Yeah…"

Shinoubu walked in carrying a clipboard. Being the most popular guy in school, it was no surprise he was the 12th year's president. Shinoubu came in to announce the spreading of the cell phones texts from Mochizuki Akira have had him temporarily suspended. Daisuki wrote himself a note to buy him some chocolate later today, and same with Aikoi and the twins. He even smiled at Jun and decided to get him chocolate and flowers for saving him. He also reminded himself to go see Solomon later that day. For you see, he had something very important to say after years of hiding it.

He was going to tell Lucieta Solomon that he loved him.

-o-o-o-

Once all the chocolate was purchased and given away , he only clutched one box of extremely elegant, expensive chocolate in his arms. "This is for Solomon-kun, so he can have food before he leaves. Seiya-san, I mean, Lucieta-san probably won't let him eat anything…"

He grit his teeth. "I hope he burns…"

He walked to Solomon's house, looking out for Akira or Solomon's father and avoiding them as much as possible. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone bad and arrived at the Lucieta abode, sighing in grief as he gazed upon the boxes near the front door. Solomon was about to pick one up when Daisuki strolled up and held out the chocolate to him. "Solomon-kun…this is for you!" he said nervously.

He sat the box down and reached for the chocolates, a quizzical but happy expression on his face. "Thank you Daisuki…but it's not Valentine's Day…"

Daisuki simply nodded and looked away, blushing insanely. "Since your moving…I thought I'd bring a present for you…don't share them with anyone, okay?"

Solomon only smiled and took out a chocolate, licking the outside shell. Daisuki blushed. "So…is it good?"

Solomon glanced over at Daisuki and beamed a cute smile, throwing the candy into the blue haired boy's mouth. "Taste it." Daisuki blushed as the chocolate melted sweetly in his mouth, leaving the bittersweet taste of dark chocolate. Solomon also chewed one, eyeing his friend to see how much he liked it. "You bought them, so I can share with you, right?" Daisuki was hypnotized by Solomon's beauty for a split-second, and then remembered his mission. Now standing in front of his crush, he was very unsure of how to approach him and ask. He only swallowed and decided to buy time. "Uh…I'll help you carry boxes to the car…"

He reached out to take hold of a box when Solomon grabbed his wrist and pushed it away, shaking his head. "I'd much rather not focus on moving…but go on a walk with you instead." Ibuki nodded, taking the offer and began to walk with his friend, unaware of the two crimson eyes watching them. They reached the local park a few miles away, sun still shining down on them. "How did you buy the chocolate so fast?"

"I thought about what I wanted to buy during Geometry, and then didn't need to browse in the stores…" Daisuki replied, looking at the clean cement fountain spouting sparkling water into the bowl at the bottom. Solomon smiled and spied a park bench for him to sit on with Daisuki and pulled him over. "Sit here."

"Sure…" As soon as Daisuki sat down, his heart began to race when he realized how close they were sitting next to each other. He could feel Solomon's body heat warming his heart and soul slowly, gingerly luring him into insanity. He closed his eyes and looked away, face scarlet. "Solomon-kun…"

"Daisuki…are you okay?"

"What?"

"I mean…you were raped…don't you want to report it to the authorities?"

"No," He said, shaking his head of sky blue hair. "If I did, Akira-senpai would only become enraged with me and come after me. I'd much rather fight for myself…" Solomon smiled and put his arm around him, pulling them together until they were cheek to cheek. "That's great…you'll be able to live without me. I'm happy…"

You liar…

That's impossible.

**I know that you don't want to leave me…**

**Seiya-san is doing this to you…and you can't escape because he has power over you.**

"That's not true!" Daisuki cried, face only inches from Solomon's. "I will never, ever be able to live without you! I will always miss you, even if you died! I'd still love you so much!" He covered his mouth and backed away, flustered and unsure of what he just said. Solomon just smiled and held out his pinky. "I promise Daisuki, I'll come back to you someday. I swear."

Daisuki scooted closer, not sure what this would lead to, and pinky promised. "Okay." The blonde teen smiled and watched the sun start to set on their conversation. "Daisuki…before we leave…you said something…" Daisuki blushed. Solomon had caught the last sentence.

"Oh, that?"

"Daisuki…do you really…" Solomon slowly looked over to his, emerald eyes becoming glassy and touched. He leaned in. "Say it again…Daisuki…" Solomon grabbed Daisuki's hand and leaned in further. The blue haired teen saw what Solomon wanted and also slowly leaned in, not letting his blush or the bulge between his legs get in the way of what he wanted. Only about two inches away, they each closed their eyes and accepted their love for each other.

Their lips were only centimeters apart…

"What the hell is this!" A voice cried, grabbing Solomon by the ponytail and yanking him of the bench. Lucieta Seiya stood defiantly, eyes blazing with wrath. Solomon cried as Seiya pulled his ponytail harder and harder, and then began to slap him in the face with the back of his hand. Solomon didn't scream or cry, and just rocked to either side when he hit. Daisuki ran over to them and grabbed Solomon's waist, trying to free him. "Please, don't do this!"

"Shut up!" He threw Daisuki back on the bench, the blue haired boy screaming as he slit his elbow on a nail. "You've both said your goodbyes, so it's time for us to load the rest of the cargo…" He threw his son to the ground and walked ahead. "Come Solomon."

Solomon coughed and tried to stand, but fell to the ground. Ibuki ran to help him, pink eyes tearing almost as if he shared Solomon's pain. "Solomon-kun,"

"Don't go near him, boy!"

"He's injured! I'll call the police on you if this—" Daisuki was hushed by Solomon, who stood up and became to walk over to his father. Seiya raised a brow and pushed him down, kicking him in the stomach. "What is it? Am I not hurting you enough?"

Solomon clutched his cut and smirked, raising his head. A trail of blood was seen exiting his mouth. "Not even close, old man…"

Seiya kicked him in the cheek, throwing Solomon on his side. "Daisuki…get away…"

"No, Solomon-kun!" Seiya grabbed his son's arm and began to lead him away, the emerald-eyed teen limping to try and catch up to him. He took one look back at Daisuki and made a sour face, glaring icicles at Solomon. "What if Rosemary knew?"

"Don't bring Oka-sama into this…especially this long after her death…"

"So you love that boy more than your own mother?"

Solomon didn't reply and only waved to Daisuki, the box of chocolates tucked safely in his jacket. As he watched in horror, he realized he had never told Solomon anything.

He had failed…and tomorrow he would be gone…

Forever.

He shook his head and picked himself off the ground, wiping away his tears. He waved back and ran the opposite way. _"We swore! He can't break that…he just can't!"_

He ran faster.

"_I can't contact the police about it for the same reason as mine, we fear for our lives against the people we hate…Seiya has trapped Solomon, and Akira has trapped me…and I can't even say anything."_

He ran as fast as he could, but tripped over a rock and scrapped his knee.

"_Life isn't fair."_

-o-o-o-

**I had a dream that night. I was in a big sunflower field, a cool zephyr tossing my hair gently and picking up my clothes as if they were weightless. A green butterfly hovered right above my face, flapping it wings gently, soaring freely over the clouds.**

**I envied it, being able to travel so freely.**

**I held out my hands to catch the butterfly, wanting to bring it closer to my aching heart. Whenever it came close, a bird came and snatched it away.**

**That's the way all these dreams ended… **

Daisuki woke at 5:00 A.M. and ran to Solomon's house, just to see him once more before they left for Okinawa. He dressed, not in his school uniform, but in his oversized shirt, short, and legwarmers outfit. His black loafers let him run fast, to make sure Solomon wasn't already gone. The shirt flapped behind him and the wound on his arm wasn't even bandaged, making it hard for him to move his elbow without wincing. He had hoped to travel with everyone else…but he couldn't wait for them.

He had to see Lucieta Solomon that very second.

The house was in his sight, and a smile was etched upon his pale face, cheeks red from the morning cold. Just when he was about to be in Solomon's sight, a hand grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree, hand placed over his mouth. It was Mochizuki Akira, his face read he was dying to get revenge. "Daisuke…"

A muffled gasp escaped him, memories flooding back to him of the bay he was raped. Akira inched closer to him and licked his cheek. "I came back…my love. It's too bad Solomon won't be able to say goodbye…" Akira purred and ran his hand under Ibuki's shirt, hand still over his mouth.

Daisuki tried to bite the hand, but it was no use. He was about to get raped again, and he knew it…

"Get real asshole!" Shinoubu cried, leaping from the tree branch above them and kicking Akira right between the eyes, sending him flying yards away. Ushimaru back-flipped and landed right next to Daisuki, Solomon running over to where the scene was. "Thanks Shinoubu…"

"No prob!" He said, giving a thumbs-up to both boys. Daisuki was confused and sank to the ground, wonders of how he was saved rushing into his mind. "How did you…?"

"I came here early to pack with them, and thought I'd keep on the lookout for that Mochizuki brat! Good thing I did, huh?" Daisuki smiled happily and nodded, speechless at how much they had taken his well being into consideration.

"By the way, those chocolates were delicious Dai-chan!"

"You're welcome," Daisuki said, looking over to Solomon and seeing his bruises. He stopped smiling and stood up. Shinoubu understood and walked off. "Jeez you two, at least tell me when you're going to get romantic on me!"

Daisuki waved to him, then averted his attention back to Solomon. "Daisuke…I'm so sorry I have to leave…"

"Why are you calling me Daisuke?"

"Because I wanted to call you you're real name before I leave."

"I don't want that…" Daisuki said flatly, walking closer to Solomon. "I came here…not because I wanted to say goodbye…"

Seiya watched them from afar, restraining himself in front of Shinoubu after seeing what he did to Akira. He decided to get in the car and wait.

"Solomon…call me Daisuki one last time, but make it sweet…and tender. Say it like you've never said it before," The blue haired boy ordered, eyes completely serious. Solomon shrugged, his long coat rustling as he walked towards his childhood friend. "Alright," the blonde teen said, shrugging. "If you insist…"

He leaned in a whispered lovingly, "_Daisuki _**(I love you)**_…"_

"Solomon, get over here!" Seiya ordered as he watched them. Solomon looked back and nodded, and began to walk away, a stoic look in his beautiful face. Daisuki was dumbfounded and began to chase after Solomon. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Solomon didn't reply, and only stepped in the car next to his angry father. Daisuki stopped just short of the window and screamed inside, demanding an answer. "Tell me now! Please Solomon-kun, I love you!"

**I said it…**

Solomon smiled and wiped a tear away from his eyes, blonde hair blowing outside the window as the car rolled past the young, pink -eyed boy. He mouthed out the words _Thank you so much…Daisuki…_and the car tore down the road, kicking up small stones and leaves in his face.

**I said it…and he still left me…**

The blue haired boy started feeling dizzy and wobbled, pupils dilated. "He can't do that…it's not fair…" This time, Daisuki couldn't cry. His eyes wouldn't water, not even a little bit. He looked at the small car slowly vanish into the horizon, not seeing his friend look back. Ibuki walked slowly, after the car, eyes losing all emotion they might have had left. The pink, glossy orbs were now just dull stones. "Solomon…"

He reached out towards the car, smiling weakly. "Please come back…I love you…"

Again…the butterfly was snatched away by that bird…

Aikoi, Shinoubu, Jun, Irene and Lily watched from the sides, some Aikoi on the verge of tears and Shinoubu just looking down at the ground, eyebrows knitted together and fangs gritting loudly. Irene and Lily exchanged concerned glances, and then Irene felt a cool drop on her head. "Rain…"

Daisuki looked up at the sky, the cool drops hitting his face. He sighed and combed a hand through his hair. "No fair sky…I'm the one who's supposed to be crying…"

Aikoi bent down, hands grasped together in front of her pouty mouth. He gasped her words, choking on the shivers that ran up her throat. "Why Kami-sama…why is he a subject of such pain? Why?" He fell forward, black hair tossing like a wet mop. "Why! THIS ISN'T HIS FAULT!"

She gripped the dirt.

"_**Why do you do this to him!"**_

**Stop screaming Aikoi…**

**Kami-sama can't hear you. If Kami-sama could hear you scream like that…**

**He would have saved me a long time ago.**

-o-o-o-

Aikoi knocked on the door of Daisuki's apartment the next day, carefully predicting her next move as if she was a member of the American Pentagon. She unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside a small hallway. Next to her was a small table with a mirror above it, Daisuki's textbooks and school supplies spread out about it. She exhaled a depressed breath. _He didn't even get ready this morning…_

Ibuki's apartment was on the third level of a local condo complex, his room at the very end. Inside was a small hall, a table and mirror off to the side, and a place to put your shoes by the door. Go down the hall and you find a living room and kitchen, both connected. A T.V. was off to the right and on top of a small DVD storage case (which held assorted anime). A couch sat on the opposite side of the room below a window, white blinds only letting slits of sun shine through on to the clean white carpet. Next to the couch was a bookcase holding assorted research material, manga, and figures. Voodoo-chan decorated the couch by leaving to the side, sitting right in the middle. The kitchen, adjacent to the living room, was small with the stove facing the television and a table near the wall next to another window beside a hallway leading into the next room, Daisuki's bedroom. She looked to the coffee table in front of the couch and saw one cup of Darjeeling tea, still steaming. "He only made tea for Voodoo-chan…"

She risked the chance of getting a pillow tossed at her or the door slammed in her face and opened the door to a dark, downhearted-looking bedroom. Blinds also covers the window right across from the door, a bed lying right in front of them. Stuffed animals were assorted on various selves around the room, and there was also a vanity to the left that also held a fair amount of teddies and anime plushies.

Aikoi's main focus, however, was the boy that lay tangled in the crisp, white sheets. Wearing a pair of sugar pink pajamas, he laid awake with one hand resting on his forehead, his dull eyes gazing up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan. He looked over slightly when he heard the door open, but didn't move anything else.

"Aikoi-san…"

"Dai-chan…" she whispered, walking over and sat on the edge of the bed, sweeping some light blue hair from in front of his eyes. "Are you coming to school today?"

"…I'll go later…"

"…Are you really that miserable?" Aikoi asked defensively, afraid her friend would snap at her. He only shook his head in denial and turned over on his side. "I'm not miserable…"

Not miserable, dead.

"I know that Solomon-kun is gone…but you can't keep missing school because he moved away."

"I'm not worried about that…I'm worried about Lucieta-san abusing him more." When we where alone in the park, he came out and started kicking a punching him and even pulling Solomon-kun's hair.

His voice reduced to a whisper. "I'm worried he might die…"

Aikoi put a hand to his cheek and stoked it, smiling tenderly. "Don't worry. Shinoubu-senpai is keeping constant contact with Solomon over phone. Solomon-kun will tell Shinoubu-senpai anything, so we will have a constant report. Daisuki looked up, slightly relieved.

"Really…?"

She nodded sweetly and took out a bag of plum rice cakes, holding the crunchy purple cake to his lips. "Eat this. You need energy to pay attention in class."

Daisuki looked at her surprised, his eyes returning to a shiny, glazed over stare. He smiled and sat up, rubbing his eye. "Yeah. Thanks Aikoi-san…"

"Don't mention it," Hiwatari said, getting up and walking over to his closet. "I'll get your uniform…did you wash it?"

Daisuki gulped and rubbed the back of his head, giggling embarrassed. "I left it in the washer last night…"

"Dai-chan, it'll bee all wrinkled," she squawked, consumed with the thought of what she could do. The doorbell ran that very second, surprised both teens. "Who would be by so early?"

Aikoi answered the door, opening it to see Mochizuki Jun, smiling sweetly at the black haired girl. "Hey Hiwatari-kun…is my darling awake?"

She turned and began to shut the door. "Get lost," she stated, pulling the door to a close. The silver haired student simply put his foot in the door and opened it up again, a cocky grin plastered on his unblemished face. "I asked for my sweetie, not you…"

"I said get lost!"

"Mochizuki-san…?" Daisuki appeared in the living room, peeking into the hallway. "Thank you for coming by to see me! Were your chocolates good?"

He pushed Aikoi into the bathroom diagonal from the front door and hugged his darling tightly, eyes gazing into his when they came apart. "Daisuki, did Solomon finally move away from you?"

Daisuki nodded sadly, but his emotions were resilient, and he bounced back. "Yeah, but Shinoubu-senpai will keep him safe! I know it!" Jun only giggled and patted Daisuki on the head, ruffling the boy's hair. "I see…and also, the chocolates were good."

"Really! I'm glad…"

He nodded and opened his school bag. "Oh! I thought you might have forgotten to wash your uniform so…" Mochizuki held out another uniform to his friend. "I grew out of it months ago and hard to order another. It should be your size."

Daisuki looked at it and mustered a smile, blushing intensely. "You didn't have to do that for me…" Jun blinked and turned a rosy pink, seconds later, he glomped to poor boy. "You're so cute honey! I just want to snuggle with you all night—"

A foot smacked him right in the cheek, sending him flying across the hall into the wall. "Not a chance you pervy gigolo!"

Daisuki sweat dropped and ran to the bathroom to try his uniform on for size. Seconds later he came out, dressed properly for school. The uniform fit perfectly, only the sleeves were a little wide and too long. Still, Ibuki didn't care and smiled at Mochizuki, still recovering from Aikoi's kick. "Thanks Mochizuki-san. I really, really appreciate it…"

Mochizuki sat up and rubbed his sore cheek, glaring icicles at the angry Hiwatari as he spoke. "You know…"

He smiled again. "I you really want to thank me…" Aikoi unleashed a video game combo attack of sixty-four, lowering Jun's HP by five hundred. "Ah, Mochizuki-san!"

"DON'T EVEN TRY!"

-o-o-o-

The next few days were slow, consisting of Daisuki talking with Solomon via cell phone, being dragged shopping with Irene and Lily, Aikoi inviting him over for a movie night, and even him trying out kendo with Shinoubu. Heck, he and Mochizuki even saw each other more often, participating in doing homework with one another or practicing their ikebana. Daisuki's favorite part of the day, despite his busy schedule, was still talking to Solomon. He sounded happy and healthy, laughing and joking around as he did when they attended school together. Daisuki loves listening to him talk to him about how much he missed him, and how he wished they could touch and feel one another, missing each other's smell, or the texture of their hair. They missed the feeling of their warm, pulsing skin but having each other's voice was like a benediction from Kami-sama. They loved it almost as much as they loved each other.

Daisuki hung up early to finish his _Hikaru Genji _storytelling homework and pulled up a cushion to the table in front of his television, humming as he wrote out the answers to questions. He actually wanted to finish it quickly so he could call Solomon back, but he sounded okay…so he worked all night and didn't call.

Solomon didn't call back either.

That next day, Daisuki was dressing himself benevolently for the weekend, and also on his way to Solomon's house for a visit. He just needed Solomon to call and let Daisuki know when to take the train to the bottom of Japan, then a boat to Okinawa. It might take a few days, so Daisuki was also packing clothes and hygiene needs in a small bag. He smiled, knowing he'd be able to see Solomon again. He was also glad that Aikoi and Shinoubu had offered to go with him. Irene and Lily said they were busy with play practice for the play _Hansel and Gretel _(Go figure) and Jun had extracurricular math activities. Daisuki was to call them as soon as Solomon told them what time he would be free and he could sneak out to meet them. That thought worried the blue haired boy, but he let it slide. Ibuki zipped the bag and sat down on his bed.

Ibuki wore a white, long-sleeved, curve-hugging shirt with a brown knitted cardigan over it, one button buttoned at the top around the collarbone. Also, the cardigan was sleeveless and was thick, almost sweater like. His dark-washed denim skinny capris touched down a mid-knee and showed off his nice, long legs. With those jeans he decided to wear high, leather boots that started were the capris ended. Three golden buckles rested on the side of the boots, so he wore a gold pendant around his neck to match them. He looked in the mirror from his bed side and smiled, looking to his phone. "This is perfect. Solomon-kun is going to be so happy…I wonder if I'm overdressed?"

Daisuki noticed Voodoo-chan seemed to shake his head.

"You're right! Nothing's too fancy for the person you like!" He giggled and looked at his phone anxiously, hardly able to hold his excitement. His heart felt ready to burst from his chest.

"I can't wait…I miss him so much!"

The phone beeped.

"A text message?" Daisuki asked himself, holding up the phone to his face to see who it was from. "Solomon-kun!"

He scrolled down the page.

Further.

And further.

As soon as he reached the bottom, a picture of a bloody and battered Solomon on his bed startled the young boy. He was bruised, burned, and completely covered in blood. He could see Solomon was alive, blood chucks spurting from his mouth. Solomon was looking directly at the phone, cussing under his breath. He could tell it was taken with a regular camera, probably by Seiya.

Daisuki gasped, hand flying to his mouth in horror. His worst fears were confirmed when he read the message at the very bottom of the page.

_**He broke your promise.**_

The phone was smashed into the wall, followed by desperate stuttering that echoed around the whole apartment sending him into hysteria.

"Solo…solo…Solomon…so…Solomon...so...s...o...lo.."

He broke down, taking his fists and smashing them into the bedroom mirror, drops of blood splattering on the walls. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**You've done it again, Kami-sama. You always do this to me. Why is it always the people I love?**

The shards of glass that flew across the room were put to use at once by the now insane teen as he picked them up and pulled them across his wrist, blood hot as fresh coffee and running down his arm and on to the carpet. His hissed and moaned as the glass ran through his flesh, cutting and slitting until his wrist unrecognizable. Hoping to hit his radial artery and send blood flying, he started to slit his whole arm. The broken cell phone in the corner fizzed and popped, crackling with the pulse or electric currents still trying to run.

**Have I been bad?**

**Do you hate me?**

"Kill me…please..."

Daisuki felt himself become queasy and he leaned against the wall. He giggled a little, and then covered his mouth with his hand to cover his small chuckle.

"_I'm going to die…"_

He burst out laughing, throwing his head back, blood running nonstop from his damaged arms. The laugh was maniacal and evil, almost nonhuman. His laugh was broken many times by sobs that tried to soothe him, but it did nothing.

There was nothing to do.

Knowing he would probably bleed to death in a matter of time, he decided to try something else. He pulled down his white sleeves to cover the blood and walked towards the door. He was going to the park.

One of the last places he saw Solomon, and also…

There was a lake nearby.

-o-o-o-

Aikoi looked to her watched as a train slowly pulled up, an assorted bunch of passengers exiting the machine. One of them was blonde, emerald-eyed boy with a blue, brown, lime green, pine green, and white stripped spaghetti-strap top with a pine green, long-sleeved jacket. He wore skinny, dark was jeans with leather boots that rode up to the knee. A fire truck red suitcase was pulled along next to him, carrying the essentials for travelling. He pulled down his dark, black-rimmed sunglasses and shook some hair out of his eyes. Solomon spied Aikoi and Shinoubu, running over to greet them. "Hey guys! Glad to see you came!"

Shinoubu patted him on the back and laughed, wrapping his arm tightly around his friend's neck. "Just wait until Dai-chan here's you came all the way from Okinawa! He'll be ecstatic!"

Aikoi nodded in agreement and took his bag. "Does your father know?"

He shook his head.

"Then…how did you pay to get here?"

I stole money from his bank account. I memorized the pin a long time ago after grocery shopping with him so much."

Both Shinoubu and Aikoi were stunned. "And…you used all of it?"

"No."

"Do you have any left?"

"No."

"That's a problem…" Aikoi said, sighing deeply. "Surely it didn't cost THAT much…"

Solomon held a finger to his lips and smiled. "It didn't, but…can you keep a secret?" Aikoi was stunned that Seiya didn't know his son was miles and days away from him, but she then remembered that could have been, and was, the best scenario ever, and nodded. Shinoubu blinked and leaned in as Solomon signaled them to do so. He looked left, and then right, blushed, and whispered it into their ears.

"OH MY GOD!! REALLY!!" Aikoi screamed, attracting attention from everyone in the station. Solomon slapped his forehead and nodded. Shinoubu glared at everyone sharply. He walked over and grabbed a megaphone that the employees used to announce when trains were leaving, and shouted into it, "Okay, just what the hell are you looking at?"

They all looked away and kept walking, petrified. Shinoubu smiled and shook Solomon's hand, comforting him. "I think it's cool,"

"Are you really…uh…going to do that?" Aikoi asked, still extremely concerned she had misheard something critical. Solomon nodded and averted his eyes, almost ashamed. "Yeah…"

Shinoubu looked to Hiwatari again, both smiling wholly, and looking back at him. "His apartments close by. All we need to do is pass the park near here, and it'll be a few minutes from there."

-o-o-o-

Daisuki stared at his reflection in the lake, then to his arms. "I've already lost so much blood…there's only one thing left to do…"

**Where am I?**

**I'm not thinking clearly…**

**I just want to be with Solomon-kun…**

He slowly started to step into the water, feeling the cool liquid washing away the dried and caked on blood, but also his sins. He wasn't sure what they were, but if dying was the only way for him to see Solomon again, then he was more than happy to endeavor all the torture in the world until he fell victim to the endless slumber that would free him from misery…. an eternal, yet fleeting tactic against humans.

He walked down further into the lake, the cold water now reaching his shoulders. If he walked down far enough, the water would rise above his head, he would stay there until he lost his breath, then drown. He would float to the top, then Seiya would be satisfied.

**When I see Solomon-kun in death…I know everything will be okay…**

The couple's torture would stop, and he would be free from harassment.

Akira.

Mochizuki Akira….and Seiya.

Those were two good reasons for committing suicide.

He felt the disease infested water rush into his mouth, down his throat, and slowly into his lungs. His breath became choppy, his pulse dropped, and his vision was blurry. There was now a crimson cloud around him, staining his white shirt in an instant. He walked in further. Actually, he was so exited, if he had the energy, he almost wanted to run.

**Is it coincidence?**

**The days when everything goes wrong…Solomon is also miserable…**

**I always run to him…trying to nurse a wound I can never hide.**

Finally submerged all the way, the only thing visible was the pool of blood and his vibrant blue hair just below the watery surface. He choked on the water that ran down his throat and put his hands to his necks, gripping hard as and aide to bear the pain. Everything, after that second, went completely black.

**Living isn't simple. If the day is bad, then tomorrow will be better. If the day is good, great! It's the best thing ever.**

**Things that are supposed to be that simple…**

**NEVER ARE.**

There was nothing to bee seen, but he could hear a voice calling him. A soothing, calming voice that eased all the pain was heard through the blackness. "Solomon-kun?"

"_Daisuki!"_

"He sounds so frantic…I wonder if he doesn't want to see me…"

"_Daisuki!"_

"He still calling…he must be worried…that makes me happy…" He smiled to himself, eyelids becoming heavy. "Thank goodness…" His nerves began to die and his brain shut down. His eyes were the only thing separating him from his much needed sleep.

"_Open your eyes! Don't die on me!"_

Ibuki's eyes immediately bolted open, confused as to why Solomon would say something like that. Before he could look around to see anything around him, something burned up the back of his throat. He coughed and up lake water and felt his lung try to work again. A warm pair of lips pressed down on his, forcing air into his lungs repeatedly. He felt two fingers being placed at the back of his chin, searching for a pulse. He wheezed, trying to force the painful sensation of pins and needles in his throat out of his body. The lips pressed down one more time and pushed more air into him, letting the pain pass at last.

He opened his strawberry eyes again, peering into the scenic park, looking just the way it did a few minutes ago. His pupils focused. And he took in a breath of air, leaning back. "I…can breath…"

He felt tears on his cheek and looked up to see Solomon, crying desperately. "What's wrong? Why would you do this?"

Daisuki was dumbfounded and sat up, feeling his boyfriend to see that he wasn't a ghost or he was in a dream. "Solomon! You're…alive…but, I got the picture on my phone, you were bruised and beaten! You looked nearly dead!" Solomon knocked Daisuki on the head, tears still flowing from his emerald green eyes.

"As you can see I'm not dead, but why on Earth would you kill yourself for that reason!" Solomon angrily questioned, trying to demand and answer from the boy without sobbing.

Daisuki's head hung low, and he gripped Solomon's shaking hand. "…why?"

Solomon cocked his head.

"You're dead…I saw it!" Daisuki screamed, clutching his boyfriend's hand tightly. "Seiya-san…he sent me a picture of when you were beaten! How did this happen?"

Solomon blinked, completely clueless. "I think we need to get you to the hospital…"

Solomon swooped up Daisuki bridal style and carried him over to Shinoubu and Aikoi, Aikoi fretting like a mother and Shinoubu calling an ambulance. Daisuki could feel Solomon's strong heartbeat against his cheek, and he flushed pink. It was beating fast out of worry for his life…and Daisuki made Solomon save him. He kept quiet and listened to his heartbeat.

It was a reassurance that his love was alive.

-o-o-o-

_Seiya, covered in fake blood and bruises, placed a camera on Solomon's bedroom dresser, decorating the room with blood spots and broken glass. He aimed it right towards the bed and set the time to thirty seconds. He quickly ran over and climbed up on the bed, ripping open a face blood package and letting some trickle down the sides of his mouth. He plopped a big blob of the crimson jelly and began to spread it on the wall, looking as if there had been a struggle between them. He positioned a long, blonde wig on his head and drooped down, ruffling his hair to look messy._

_The picture was taken._

_He snickered and ran over to the tripod, removing the camera. "If I just use Daisuke's cell number than I found in Solomon's desk and send him this picture, surely that will teach him to meddle with my son." He laughed like he was some kind of evil genius and tore off the wig._

"_Ibuki Daisuke…you will not see the light of day again!"_

"So that's why it was taken on a normal camera and not a cell phone," Daisuki concluded, sitting in a white hospital bed with Solomon by his side. "Because he needed a tripod to position the camera!"

Solomon nodded. Got a text shortly after we found you in the lake. It was sent to my phone.

_**"Like the fake make-up, Solomon?"**_

Daisuki read the message in disbelief, looking at Solomon sadly. His pink eyes did enough apologizing with their tears, but Ibuki said more. "I'm so sorry…I wasn't think about that…I noticed it was on a camera…but I didn't…"

"Also," Solomon added, chuckling a bit. "I have green eyes…and my father has crimson."

Daisuki sank further into the covers, mumbling embarrassedly to himself. "Be quiet you…" Daisuki said, somewhat giggling. Solomon giggled back and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you…Daisuki." The blue haired teen reeled away, hand held at the same place he was kissed moments before. "Solomon-kun…"

"I said the same thing when I was leaving, right?" Solomon teased, blushing at his own flirtatious nature. The blue haired teen blushed even harder and sweetly kissed back on the lips. "Right, but it was so mean of you to not tell me you were coming from Okinawa!" Daisuki twirled some of his hair and tilted his head to the side. "Tell me next time."

"Trust me, after what you did, I can't leave you alone for a second…" Solomon, at that point, took Daisuki's hand romantically and went in for a quick kiss on the lips. Daisuki leaned back at first, but became more comfortable, and leaned in to the kiss, parting for only a second to catch their breath before heading right back it, Solomon wrapping his arms securely around Daisuki as he pushed him to the bed. Daisuki moaned as Solomon's small, pink muscle poked and tasted every corner of his hot mouth. Solomon placed a kiss in the center of Daisuki's collarbone and listened for a yelp of pleasure, and received it only moments later. Daisuki, panting and already hard, pushed his lover off reluctantly. "Stop…my arms…"

The blonde turned beet red and sat back down, looking away. "You still have your wounds…so I can't get carried away. I forgot that after almost losing you…"

Daisuki only looked at him, speechless about how much Solomon cared for him. He looked at the plaster white bed sheets and laid his head on a fluffy pillow, snuggling into it deeply. "I also saw Aikoi-san and Shinoubu-senpai…where are they now?"

"Telling Irene, lily, and Jun about what happened…and also…" Solomon added, leaning back in his hospital chair. "We had a chat with police about Seiya and Akira…"

Daisuki, terrified, gasped, holding his hands to his chest in defense. Solomon noticed and sweat dropped. "No…they arrested him for rape. He's been expelled from the school just recently, and he's also been taken into custody." Solomon smiled. "He's gone. Forever."

The pink-eyed teen exhaled a held breath. "Wait, will Mochizuki-san still have to move away?"

"No, Jun will still attend the same school as you do." Daisuki cheered and flew into Solomon's strong, slender arms. He didn't want to cry anymore, so he only snuggled into Lucieta's strong chest. "Thank goodness…WAIT!"

Daisuki pushed them both apart and watched Solomon carefully. "You…just called him _Seiya _and not _Otou-sama_. Is it because he's also in jail?" Solomon had to laugh.

"Not just that…but because I was abused and because he sent that picture, I'm free from him…"

"…Wait…"

"_He's no longer my father, Daisuki_ …" Lucieta said, voice curling unusually in a sick sense of pleasure. However, after what he endured all his life after his mother died, he deserved it.

"Oh…Solomon…"

Rosemary was Solomon's deceased mother. She meant Seiya while she was in college, studying abroad in America. The reason he got the surname _Lucieta _was because that was Rosemary's last name when she gave birth to Solomon. Because she passed away right after Solomon was born, Seiya stuck with the name _Lucieta _keep Rosemary in the family, even though she was deceased. However, it was because Solomon's birth killed her that Seiya turned abusive. He blamed Solomon for her death and wanted revenge, so hit and abused him, trying to satisfy his desire to make Rosemary happy.

"I feel so bad…because he had every right to abuse me…I killed my mother…" Solomon whispered, looking down at the clean tiled floor to avoid Daisuki's stare. Daisuki did stare, but it didn't last ling, for right then his crawled over to the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Solomon's neck, which twitched at the sudden skin contact. "But you saved me…you saved my life…I think Rosemary-san would be happy…"

Solomon's emerald eyes were glazed over in realization, finally closing. "Right."

"By the way…" Ibuki said, looking up at Solomon, somewhat perplexed. "You took his money to come here…so…what are you going to do when you go back?"

Solomon 'ah'ed silently and stood up, taking Daisuki with him, holding up bridal style in his hands. His golden blonde hair was swept over his deep green eyes, his lips twisted into a seductive, but sweet smile. The sixteen year old leaned down and stoked his love's hair, sitting on the hospital bed with Daisuki in his lap. "I'm not going back…Daisuki."

The blue haired boy almost fretted, figuring he didn't have enough money. Then something hit him…where did all that money go?"

"Shouldn't you have way more money to go back to Okinawa?"

Lucieta pulled back his hair behind his ear and blushed, his flirty mood vanishing. "Ah…well…" His face, red as a strawberry, made Daisuki blush as well and scream, pinning Solomon to the floor. He hugged and squealed, staring at Solomon in wishful desire. "You look so cute when you blush!"

This made Solomon blush a little more. "You…really think I cute?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much!" Daisuki chimed, cuddling into Solomon's skin as if it was a fleece blanket. It was at the point Solomon sat up and grabbed either of Daisuki's shoulders. "Okay then…"

He pulled out a small box and put it in Daisuki's hand, a bewildered boy looking at Solomon with big pink eyes. Solomon simply blushed and looked away. "Open it," He whispered. Daisuki obeyed and opened the small box, turning scarlet short after when he saw the glittering golden ring waiting inside, an elegant but simple diamond shining in the middle. He looked up for any sign it was a joke coming from Solomon, but he was only blushing and looking out the hospital window, white curtains dancing with the deft swiftness of his hair. "I spent all the money on a house here we could live in together…and…**I want you to marry me**."

His heart stopped in his chest, and he looked at the ring again. He couldn't speak, so he picked up the ring and slid it on his finger, small pearl-sized tears leaking from his eyes.

**I reached out my arms again in dream, the sunflowers around me standing up against the raging wind and rain, battling the elements. The poor butterfly battled the rain like stone, standing hard and flapping his wings fiercely. I reached as far as I could and jumped up, seizing the butterfly in my hands. Suddenly…the rain stopped…and the thunder was silenced. The sun shone through the black clouds and shone down on the two.**

**I finally smiled, knowing the battle was over.**

**That butterfly would no longer be tortured…**

**It was free…we both were.**

"Yeah…" Daisuki said, bangs covering his eyes. Solomon quickly looked up, astonished to hear such an answer so quickly. "Are you sure? I mean…I know I was the one who asked…but were only sixteen, and we're both still in school…are you really sure?"

Daisuki nodded and looked up. "Let's go live in the house you bought…and get married."

Solomon was silent, watching his boyfriend sob and dream, thinking of many things to do with one another.

"We can cook for each other…and sleep together…"

"Daisuki…"

"_We can finally be normal…" _The blue haired boy mumbled, both hands placed in front of his mouth in a fist, smiling so happily, but also crying tears of happiness. Something he hadn't cried in a while. "Solomon-kun…" The blonde boy wrapped his arms around Daisuki and kissed his cheek softly, eyes clouded by the feeling of cotton candy, sugary happiness.

He loved that taste…

--ONE YEAR LATER--

The cherry blossom petals danced on the wind like tiny ballerinas, all the graduates ran from the high school, scrolls bumping around in their portable caskets. Aikoi stretched her arms, dancing in circles down the path of cherry blossoms. "Senior High is over!"

Shinoubu had come from his university to see everyone graduate from their 12th year. As each person's name was called, he clapped so hard that his palms turned white.

_Hiwatari Aikoi, ikebana specialist. _

Shinoubu knew she was still the same. He cried, but laughed somewhat embarrassed when some boys poked fun at her. She said she wanted to be a J-Pop singer. Shinoubu knew he voice was often compared to a dead horse, but he would attend anyway.

_Elphee Irene, drama class president._

_Elphee Lily, drama class representative._

The scary twins simply bowed and smiled. Shinoubu sighed and clapped. He had seen those two hadn't changed at all since he first meant them. He could just see the going to work in voice acting or theater. He would die to see _Phantom of the Opera _with Lily as Christine and Irene as the Phantom. Maybe Jun could be Raoul…yeah right. No way.

Speaking of the devil…

_Mochizuki Jun, top score on Algebra, Geometry, and Trigonometry. _

He blushed and looked down as the students clapped for him. Ushimaru saw that he was now, unlike before, becoming easily flustered. Then again…it was probably just a cutesy act. After the ceremony, he would just walk right up to Daisuki and glomp him, completely ignoring the ring on his finger. Jun was currently studying to be a doctor…but who knew what he would end up doing. Shinoubu nodded to himself and waited for the next name.

_Lucieta Solomon, track winner and ikebana specialist. _

He stood up and bowed, all the girls cooing and shouting words of praise and worship towards him as if he were a god. Shinoubu wilted like an old flower. One year away and he lost his fangirls to Solomon. That was depressing.

_Lucieta Daisuke, ikebana specialist and top of art class._

Shinoubu was stuck with a pain of concern. Was Daisuki still being harassed and made fun of, especially after he married another guy. He only stood, blue hair shining and eyes gleaming. To Shinoubu's surprise, everyone clapped loudly. Even the guys that used to pick on him clapped, smiling and patting him on the back.

Nobody objected him now…

The wedding ring sparkled almost as much as his eyes while people clapped. Solomon was seen nodding, then Daisuki sat down next to him. Once their names were called, he walked out and waited outside for everyone to be dismissed. Aikoi came out first, twirling in the cherry blossoms, then Jun, and finally, Daisuki and Solomon. Everyone cheered as they ran home, talking about their plans for college and their future. Daisuki was a manga-ka that published his work in a weekly magazine. Aikoi worked part-time at a toy store and Jun was studying to be a doctor. Solomon, who planned to eventually go into real estate after college, was a model from the same weekly magazine as his boyfriend, and on his way to being a professional. Shinoubu was running a café called _Magic Garden_, actually working as one of the waiters. Irene and Lily were currently being casted in a city play, playing the twins Hansel and Gretel, just as they had in school. For now, they had to focus on their university.

"Hey Dai-chan," Aikoi asked, turning to her friend. "I want to see that house you guys have!" Jun nodded. "Since school is over, why don't we celebrate?"

"That's a great idea! What do you think, Solomon-kun?" The blonde teenager smiled and cheered loudly, "Alright guys! Party!"

Irene and Lily smiled and started over to the couple's house, telling everyone that it might be smart to stop at the grocery store to pick up Peach Ramune and Pocky for snacking needs. Shinoubu was forced by Aikoi to pay the bill, and Jun carried the bags, halfway making Daisuki and Solomon carry them because his arms hurt. Aikoi smacked him and took the bags away from them. Everyone laughed and cussed, ran and walked, shouted and giggled. They were normal students, free from discrimination and being ostracized. Before Daisuki's and Solomon's relationship was like an osteoporotic bone, full of holes, weak, and the slightest impact could crush it…and it wouldn't be easy to rebuild.

**Now…**

"Solomon-kun…" Daisuki whispered, blushing sweetly. "I love you…"

Solomon bent down and kissed him on the lips, causing everyone except the twins and Shinoubu to blush. The orange haired teen only smiled, amused. Irene and Lily put their arms up to block the passionate moment.

"No looking," They both said at the same time.

"Why you—" Shinoubu grumbled, playfully trying to shove them aside.

"I love you too…Daisuki…"

They took each other's hands, rings told to the touch on each other's hands, and they walked all the way back to the house, all the students humming Beethoven's 9th Symphony.

**I don't need the sky or wings to fly anymore...**

**I'm free.**

--OWARI--

Was supposed to be on DA...but...it's a little long. XDDDD ((35 pages...))

Thank …you!! ((Bow))


	2. Extra Fun Romance desudesudesu!

_Nothing is coincidence…there is only inevitability. It was inevitable their paths crossed each other's in desperate times of need. Those children were desperate and crying inside, pleading for their dreams, their sacred butterflies, to yet again fly away through the magical sky, leaving nothing but their imaginary fragments of hope behind them. Leaving my garden behind…without a hint of mercy in the iris…_

_Take my hand, and my invisible wings will take me away…_

_The castle in the sky…_

_Daydreaming…_

_Hope…_

_**Whimsy.**_

--START--

**I'm wishing…**

**I open my arms and try to fly away, wanting to be swept off of this cold pavement…**

**But only the wind blows, and the butterflies fly farther and farther away…**

…**I wish…**

**I could be a butterfly.**

"Daisuki?"

"Ah," he gasped, surprised by the sudden voice around him. "Daisuki…are you listening to me?" the blonde boy asked, emerald eyes chewing through the younger boy's soul. Daisuki nodded and shivered, watching his breath condense in the air. "Why do we have to go grocery shopping now Solomon-kun? It's freezing…"

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?" Solomon playfully asked, looking at his best friend over his hood, trimmed with faux fur. "I do, but…"

Lucieta Solomon was sixteen years old, blonde, and extremely caring. Slender and pale, with blonde hair that reached down mid-thigh, he could have easily been a model if he wanted. He attended high school with Daisuki and was an ace on the track team, and was an ikebana expert. Their school, Angel's Share Academy, was located right in Hokkaido Japan. It was an odd school that only served to a certain amount of students with incredible intelligence, stamina, or acting abilities and the like. Why it was named after the process in which wine evaporates in barrels is a mystery to everyone. Solomon had an amazing running ability, and his friend Daisuki was good at art. They both arranged flowers however. Ikebana was something fun they could both do, and was one of their classes. "I only need to pick up a few things, so it won't take very long."

Daisuki huddled further into his coat and nodded, sneezing shortly after. Ibuki Daisuke was Daisuki's real name. His real name, Daisuke, meant _big help _in Japanese, but Daisuki meant _I love you._ Either way, the name stuck. Daisuki was an odd boy, born with blue hair and light pink eyes. It was weird to look at first, but everyone adapted easily. His hair was somewhat long (reached his chin) and blew in the wind, each stand of hair kissing the breeze tenderly as they brushed over his shiny, pink eyes.

He was sixteen years old and a few months younger than Solomon. They had been best friends since the very beginning of junior high. Back then, Daisuki was still extremely feminine looking (and still is) and was often teased and harassed about his beauty. One day, the boys teasing him went too far and began to touch and sexually harass him in P.E..

Just when the blue haired boy was about to cry, Solomon stepped in, defending him. Solomon also looked like a girl, but on the contrary, nobody threw a punch like Lucieta Solomon. They instantly befriended one another and stayed by each other's side. By each other's side obviously meaning that Daisuki wasn't the only one with a problem.

Solomon was in an abusive relationship with his father, Lucieta Seiya. Seiya had blonde hair and crimson eyes, his golden locks short and slightly messy, but in a stylish way. He was skinny and always had a frown on his pale yet gorgeous face. He was the one who often beat and hurt Solomon, yet, he had a very good reason to resort to what he had been doing for sixteen years.

It was because of Rosemary.

Rosemary was Solomon's mother, and had been deceased for sixteen years. She died giving birth to the blonde boy, forever torturing the catacombs of Seiya's insane mind. She had long, chocolate brown hair and stunning crystal blue eyes. She was studying abroad in America with Seiya, they fell in love, and decided to have children. Ever since her death, Seiya thought the way to make Rosemary happy was to completely torment and persecute Solomon's mind and body.

Daisuki was one of the only salvations that Solomon had, and he was happy to be there for his best friend. The panacea to Seiya's poison.

"What do we need from the store Solomon-kun?"

"Apples, udon, onigiri, and maybe some sashimi."

"Apples seem to be somewhat of an outlier…"

Solomon chuckled and opened the door to the supermarket for his friend. "Well, apples are healthy, and plus we don't have anything else in my house to eat."

"I have dango and some taiyaki…"

"That's not fruit…"

"I guess." Daisuki finally gave in and agreed to go shopping with the blonde student. Solomon, because Seiya was lazy and smoking most of the time, did the shopping in the nearby arcade district. Daisuki lived at the top of a small apartment (condo, more or less) complex near Angel's Share Acadamy. It was neat and organized with a combined kitchen and living room, and a bedroom off to the side. A hallway housed a place to put shoes, a table, and a mirror. It was cute, and matched his personality.

Solomon grabbed a basket and retrieved the necessary items while Daisuki went to grab iced tea, energy drinks, iced coffee and the like. While loading his basket, he spied a silver haired boy with blue eyes and a skinny frame. He instantly recognized it. "Mochizuki-san!"

Mochizuki Jun, another student at Daisuki's school, smirked seductively when they locked eyes and ran over to him, petting his glossy blue hair. "Hey Dai-chan. Out shopping with that sorry excuse for a friend?"

Daisuki puffed a cheek out and glared at him, eyebrows knitted together. "Oh, you meanie! He happens to be a very good best friend!"

Jun pouted and made a cutesy gesture. "Aw, aren't I one of your friends?"

"You spend so much time on your extracurricular math activities that I barely see you, so do you honestly think that—"

"Are you saying," Jun started, pearl sized tears forming on his eyelashes. "That you hate me?"

Daisuki 'ah'ed and waved his hands, trying to think of an excuse as to how he could explain. It seemed pretty obvious, but with a drama queen like Mochizuki, you needed to often clarify what you say. "I just mean…I want to join you in some of your activities to get to know you more…"

Inside, Daisuki only wilted like a flower. _"Maybe I just dug my own grave…"_

Jun became as resilient as a basketball and bounced right back, face lit up like the 4th of July. "Would you really?"

Daisuki reeled away, slightly appalled, but tried to be polite and nodded. "As long as your brother doesn't come along…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell aniki anything…"

Jun had an older brother named Akira, and for the most part, the two were identical. The only difference was that Akira's hair was longer and her didn't have a face frame like Jun did. The reason poor Daisuki wasn't too fond of Akira was because back in junior high, Akira was one of the many boys that sexually harassed him about his girly appearance and figure. He still can't forgive Akira, and is also a little squirmy around Jun. It's because they look so alike Daisuki can't help but go on the defense, afraid to relive that disgusting memory. Jun refers to him as _aniki_, a less formal way to address your older brother in Japanese.

Likewise, Jun smiled and looked in Daisuki's shopping basket, analyzing the assorted drinks. "You shouldn't drink all that junk…how about some nice water instead?"

Daisuki shook his head, a frown etched upon his pale frail face. "Water's boring and has no taste. It's like drinking condensed air…"

Jun burst out laughing and held his stomach, his giggle echoing throughout the grocery store. Daisuki jumped back at the loud noise, and then became perplexed. The blue haired boy put a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm his hysterical friend down, worrying about attracting unwanted attention.

Plus it was just plain embarrassing.

"Hey…Jun…?"

"That is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard!" He barely managed to say, a chuckle breaking his voice every other second. The blue haired sixteen-year-old still had a quizzical expression on his face as Jun regained his cool and stared back at him. "Water is amazing, you know?"

Daisuki blinked.

"Water keeps the body clean…and refreshes it as well!"

The blue haired boy was about to retort when a female voice came from behind him. Not a woman's voice, but a high-pitched, cute, almost shy sounding voice.

"**That's why you need a heart and a tongue to taste water…because it's the source of life."**

"That voice…I recognize it…"

"L'Archel!" Daisuki said, turning on his heels to see a young, fourteen-year-old girl standing before him. She was stunned to hear him scream so loudly, but she understood he was surprised, so smiled. "How are you? Are you here shopping with Solomon-sama?" Daisuki nodded happily. "I am…"

His face soured.

"But I really don't feel like it…it's cold outside and I want to go to sleep…" L'Archel understood and silently looked to Jun. Her sleepy hazel eyes greeted him the way every melancholy girl did, by glowing sweetly to show her inner emotions. "Hello Jun-sama…are you helping Daisuki-sama shop…?"

L'Archel was a fourteen-year-old girl with short, light brown (blonde) hair and big hazel eyes with a dramatic touch of green. She had a regular, not-so-special hourglass shape and a younger looking face. Her total height reached just below Daisuki's chin. She wasn't wearing anything to protect her from the winter snow. Looking at her skin, you could tell she tried to stay out of the sun and not burn, but even so, both her shoulders and cheeks had a touch of sugar pink.

Her skin was pale and she liked cold places more than warm places, simply for the following reason:

"**Because when it's cold, you can always make yourself warmer, but when it's hot, you can only do so much to cool off!"**

It was a cute excuse, but at least she practiced what she preached.

All she wore was a black dress that accented the waist and bust with a black ribbon and black ballet flats. The sleeves offered some protection from the frozen elements, a small poof sitting at the shoulder and fanning out into huge bell sleeves. The collar, bottom of dress, and sleeves were trimmed with black lace. She wore a silver locket as well, but there was no picture inside.

"Daisuki-sama…" she spoke timidly, somewhat blushing. "Can I…help you?"

Ibuki hesitated and nodded, looking to Jun to see if he minded. "I don't mind, but…"

The blue haired boy knocked the young maiden on the forehead and curtly stated, "You don't have to be so shy. I mean…you can be yourself around me…"

Jun saw the mood becoming a little too touching for his tastes, so decided to lighten it by teasing the girl.

"Yo Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto! Have we flirted with any men today?" Daisuki was shocked by the comment and jumped back, appalled by the harsh comment and scared of the blonde girl's reaction towards the mathematician's mockery.

L'Archel stiffened and shot a glare back at him, cheeks as red as cherries. "What do you mean! Do you mean to say that **I'M** Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto? I'm not a goddess of sensuality that wants to bear every man's child!" She flailed her arms and ran to assault Jun, but tripped over her ballet flat and hit the floor. "Ow…"

Daisuki sighed and looked to Jun. "Using Japanese mythology to annoy her is a new low, even for you," the boy said. Jun patted his friend on the shoulder and watched the girl try to get up. "Haaaauuuu…you butthead! I'll make sure to get you for that!"

"Tsukuyomi…do something about her."

Daisuki looked over to him, now even more confused. "One, why am I the god of the moon? And two, I think she can do whatever she wants to you…"

Daisuki's lips twisted into an evil sadistic smile. "Yamata-no-Orochi…"

Jun almost wanted to choke Daisuki to death, but resisted and simply laughed off his embarrassment and fury. "So now Susa-no-O-no-Mikoto, god of sea and storms, will come to slay me simply because I'm annoying…"

"Yes," the blue haired boy answered almost instantly, almost as if he was extremely happy. "By the way…If I'm Tsukuyomi…and L'Archel's Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, and if you're Yamata-no-Orochi…then who is Solomon-kun?"

L'Archel finally got up of the cold floor and looked to the silver haired math magician, eyebrow raised in suspicion, all the while having a hand placed over a red spot on her face where she had landed from the fall. "Don't tell me that Solomon-sama is Ameterasu…"

Mochizuki looked at him as if he was insane and flatly said, "No. Solomon most like…"

"Prince Ounamuji!" L'Archel shouted suddenly, looking to Daisuki. "Susa-no-O-no-Mikoto's descendant and the one who wanted Yakami's hand in marriage!"

Jun and Daisuki thought about this and nodded, thinking it was a perfect match. The hazel-eyed girl smiled happily. A few seconds later, Solomon walked over to the crowd of people near the drinks, a inquiring expression on his face. His blonde hair swayed gracefully and he held his red coat by hanging it over one arm and using the other to hold the full shopping basket. "L'Archel-nippon, Jun, what are you both doing here?"

Jun cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, somewhat offended. "I just stopped in to say hello to Daisuki, my best friend!"

Solomon's eyes widened and he pointed to himself, hair puffed up as if he was a scared cat. "Excuse me," he yelled. "I'm his best friend!" Jun laughed mockingly and looked to Daisuki, flipping his hair as if he was a teen model. "Please…Daisuki likes me more!"

"In your dreams, rat!"

"Prince!" Jun yelled.

"Lecher!"

"Immature!"

"Playboy!"

While Solomon and Jun each went at it, and L'Archel and Daisuki watched, both quite interested to see who would win the argument. Just when they almost ran out things to say about each other, a red haired student popped in and separated them, a toothy smile revealing his sharp canines. "Break it up!"

"Shinoubu-senpai!" Daisuki yelped, surprised to see that everyone he knew, even on a freezing winter day, was shopping for food and drinks that day. Ushimaru Shinoubu was a kendo loving, 12th year student with amazing fighting abilities. He had long somewhat spiky and feathered, flaming red hair. He had extremely sharp canines, giving him the appearance of having friends. He was Solomon's best friend, and also childhood friend. He had known Solomon and Seiya for ages, and actually helped save Daisuki along with his blonde, emerald eyes friend. His name also suggested he was an excellent fighter. When_ maru_ is at the end of a last name, it often indicates that person uses a sword or is a samurai, and _Shinoubu_, written in specific kanji, meant ninja.

Even his name frightened people.

Ushimaru looked to L'Archel and waved, putting aside the two teens to greet the girl. "I haven't see you in forever! Are you still studying onmyoudou?"

The short little girl only nodded, a little shy at the fact her talent was mentioned in front of everyone. "Yes…I'm not that good at it yet…Shinoubu-sama…"

Jun looked at Shinoubu and whispered something in Daisuki's ear, making the blue haired boy giggle. "He is like Susa-no-O-no-Mikoto…that's a perfect match, Mochizuki-san!" Daisuki applauded, but Solomon remained a little confused. "If you don't mind me asking…what is onmyoudou?"

Jun looked to the blonde, stunned. "What? You don't know?"

"Do you?" Solomon shot back, extremely peeved.

Jun gasped and looked away, a bit flustered to say the least. "Well I…"

"It's okay…I'll explain…" the blonde haired female said, clearing her throat to prepare for the explanation of her talent. "Onmyoudou uses astronomical knowledge and the foundations of the yin-yang / five elements relationship. It was very popular during the Heian Period. When the Meiji government took political measures to isolate Shinto and Buddhism, onmyoudou was supposedly wiped out…"

"It's a form of fortune-telling," Shinoubu clarified. "But even the abolition only destroyed the festivals people practiced. Other than that, there was no difference in how many people practiced it.

"The fact I take classes at the academy proves it!" L'Archel added finally, completely her speech. Daisuki was amazed by his friend's ability and questioned further. "I didn't…know that. I though all you did was ikebana, art, and work on you exorcism abilities…"

The emerald-eyes teen was stunned for a moment then stared at the girl in disbelief. "Exorcism…?"

"Expelling grounded or intelligent—"

"I know what it is!!" Solomon shouted. "But…why?"

"Because it's fun to communicate with something unknown. I want more knowledge…so I can please all my friends and help them through life…"

"How will that help us exactly?"

"Well," she began, letting her imagination run wild. "If you were murdered, I could ask you details about your killer!"

Daisuki shivered at these thoughts and went back to buying iced coffee. "How about we all head back to my apartment and have some dinner and tea? I have some bamboo shoots we could cook…"

-o-o-o-

The small kitchen Daisuki cooked in was connected to the living room, Osamu Tezuka's _Black Jack _was on the channel they were currently watching, Black Jack now facing the deadly spore take over his body, blood spewing like a garden hose from his mouth.

Solomon offered to assist with the cooking, and eventually took over so that Daisuki could take a seat on the couch. That was a bad idea, and Daisuki only figured that out when the fish and bamboo shoots were black as a night in Persia and the smoke alarms blared over the movie.

"Daisuki," Solomon cried, bowing to his friend. "I'm so sorry…" His blonde fell over his head like a mop as he bent down, begging mercy. Of course, Mochizuki was the only one who punched him, which Daisuki greatly opposed. Since there was also no good reason for everyone to travel to the store that evening, L'Archel and Daisuki were the only ones who stepped out to get more sustenance for their growling stomachs. L'Archel simply wore her black Lolita dress while Daisuki huddled into his black, puffy coat with a knitted back and sleeves that hugged every curve on his body. "Don't you get cold?" Daisuki asked his friend, looking down upon her.

"Nope. I like it," she simply answered. "I don't need a jacket."

"You're right, you need a **coat**."

"You know what I mean Daisuki-sama…"

The blue haired boy giggled and continued to walk, passing a huge park with a lake at the very, very back. As the sun began to set and the streetlights flickered on, he spied a woman with long brown hair watching them from behind a weeping willow, her face sad and lonely looking. L'Archel didn't notice, and walked past.

Her white, spaghetti-strap sundress billowed in the breeze, her hair blowing over her pink, wind beaten cheeks. Even though she looked sad, her eyes were emotionless, yet beckoning the boy to notice her. She was thin and pale as well, looking like a sickly housewife. When she noticed Daisuki's presence, she looked at him funny and emerged from her hiding spot. "You can…aren't you…"

Daisuki could now see she was somewhat transparent and glowing, his pink eyes seeing the lake behind her.

"L-L'Archel!" Daisuki screamed, running to her and grabbing her hand. She looked back, clearly perplexed. "What is it?"

"That woman…right over there!" Daisuki pointed to the trees, but L'Archel saw nothing but a lake and the willow's leaves. She looked back at Daisuki, now confused. "What woman?" Daisuki blinked and looked back, the woman now gone. "She was…just there…"

"Was it a ghost?" L'Archel asked him, finding it immensely strange that a woman could vanish so quickly without a magic wand or hat to do the trick. "I think so…" Daisuki turned to L'Archel, ready to finish his sentence. "You know, we should—AUGH!!"

The brown haired ghost loomed over L'Archel, the hazel-eyes girl not even noticing. "What? Is she over there now?" She turned, completely missing the angelic being floating right next to her. The ghost became a little gloomy, but looked to Daisuki. "You can…see me…?"

"She is a ghost…that's why L'Archel can't see her when she isn't an apparition…"

Daisuki, along with his ikebana and uncanny art abilities, had another ability. He had the power to see spirits, even when they weren't apparitions. However, he could only see spirits that were related to people he knew (because of familiar energy). He took a good look at her and analyzed her. To buy time to think, he said his name. "I'm Ibuki Daisuke. I'm sorry, but my friend can't see you—"

"I know your name already…" She said, smiling modestly. "Because I've been watching you and Solomon." He backed away, a little freaked out as to why a spirit would know his name, and even Solomon's. "…why?"

She didn't answer and looked to L'Archel, who was determined to look behind every tree until she found the ghost. "I can see your friend can't see spirits…"

Daisuki nodded. "But enough about us…I could only see you if you were somehow related to my friends…or even myself. Who are you…if I may ask…"

The female ghosted spied L'Archel and sprouted long white-feathered wings, diaphanous as light that let her sore effortlessly to the hazel-eyed girl meters away from the sidewalk they stood on currently.

She bounced over to her, and in a flash, fused her body with L'Archel, who screamed in pain. Daisuki was horrified and ran over as the girl fainted on the grass, concerned L'Archel was possessed by the spirit of the woman.

"Great…an exorcist got possessed by a ghost. Ironic." He shook L'Archel by the shoulders, trying to wake her. "Hey, L'Archel! Hey, hey!" Only moments later, she rose up. She looked completely normal, until you looked that her hazel eyes were now a light blue hue. Daisuki's worst fears were realized, and he reeled away. "Who are you! How dare you do this to my friend!"

The girl looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry…"

"I want to know you're name, now!" He commanded, voice hinted with a sprinkle of rage. She closed her eyes and looked back at him. "Rosemary…Lucieta Rosemary…"

Daisuki gasped and his eyes widened. _"Solomon's…deceased mom?"_

"What…did you say?"

"I've been watching him, even after my death…to make sure he was happy." She smiled as she spoke, but then her faced soured as she recalled her sightings of Solomon's abuse. "Although…Seiya…must be distressed…that I'm gone…" Daisuki saw the sorrow in her eyes, and looked away. "He is…but Solomon—"

"Is being beaten…I know." Rosemary said, biting her lip. After she finished speaking of the abuse, there was silence. Not a word was spoken except for kids playing nearby, laughing and skipping away from school. Rosemary looked at them quietly. "Children…"

"Hm?"

"I never watched Solomon grow up…only from far away…."

Daisuki was now interested and perked up, trying to not be rude and pry in her past. "I saw him walk, make his own breakfast, attend school…" Daisuki saw the girl look towards him, her eyes tearing up.

"I saw him save you…and I saw you take care of him…"

Daisuki also began to cry.

"You guys shared tender moments. You cried, laughed, cussed, ran, screamed, and held each other…" She whispered, barely having the strength to look her son's friend in the eye. "I wish…I could have done that…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…because if you hadn't, he'd still be alone…" Rosemary said, walking over to the boy and ruffling his hair playfully. "Even with Shinoubu-senpai, he saved your life. It's like he's trying to slowly atone for taking mine…"

Daisuki nodded, knowing how much Solomon had cried next to him when Mother's Day came, or when Rosemary's birthday rolled around. He would hide it with a smile, but inside, his entire soul wept, choking on sobs that ran recklessly up and down his spine.

It's my fault…

_**I killed her…Rosemary. Seiya said so, and he beats me because he loves Rosemary. I shouldn't be alive, because I'm evil.**_

_**You are not, Solomon-kun.**_

_Daisuki?_

_**Survive for me. For everyone who loves you. Don't live for Seiya's torture, live for me. Because I won't hurt you! Seiya is slowly killing you over Rosemary, like a deadly poison.**_

_Poison?_

_**Think of me as a panacea. I'll cure any poison. Just give me time, because time will heal anything! I swear!**_

_Time…will heal me…?_

_**Yes!**_

_…**I don't think so…you know why?**_

_No…_

_**Because…I'm not hurting. Seiya is. It's only right for me to make a sacrifice for Rosemary. I don't care if I die…or if he kills me…I want Rosemary…to love me. I want to hear he voice tell me everything's okay…but I can't hear it.**_

"He wanted to hear me…" Rosemary said, painfully recalling the conversation between Solomon and Daisuki. "And I couldn't talk. I only watched him bleed. More, and more. Every passing day, I expected him to finally give in…but he didn't."

The blue haired boy beamed, tears running down his cheeks. "He had me…right?"

She nodded. Rosemary was about to say something else, but a chilly wind blew against her body and sent her to the ground, shivering. "What's wrong!" Daisuki screamed, running to her to her side. "Are you cold?"

She whimpered and nodded.

-o-o-o-

_Solomon bowed in front of the shrine, his neck-length blonde hair swaying as he chanted his blessing, trying to not anger his father by performing the wrong action or chanting the wrong prayer for his mother. The only reason Seiya would buy him such a nice hakama and gi only meant that if he screwed up chanting to his deceased mother, he would literally be dead. Seiya watched him, crimson eyes narrowing every time he hesitated to recite the benediction._

_The Shinto priest came, out, dressed in his black and grey hakama, and chanted with them as he waved around the incense and sage. Solomon lost all thought, now listening to the background noises. The shine bells ringing, the howling wind, the ramen wagon's wheels beating against the asphalt streets. He could have sworn he also heard his heart thumping violently against his rib cage, and he was petrified Seiya could hear it and would slap him. He gulped and bent down further, trying to disappear from the Shinto shrine. __**"Why…why is he so sick?"**_

_Seiya stood, and the visitation was over. It was also Rosemary's birthday, so they left roses and mochi as offerings for her spirit. As Seiya pulled him away, Solomon felt a wave of horror rush over him. He was now being pulled away, and was also probably going to be beaten on his mother's birthday as well. Seiya's grip also old him this, the man's fingernails digging into his cut and mutilated wrist. Seiya knew Solomon always cut himself and starved himself, but he didn't care. If Solomon could die faster, it would be better._

_This horrified to blonde child. _

_He broke away from his father's grip and ran towards the shrine, arm outstretched towards her grave. His salty tears now blurred his vision of the area around him, and his legs became weak when he could hear Seiya's footsteps behind him. The insanity of the moment consumed him with a sudden heaviness, like he was underwater. He ran slowly and fell to the ground, screaming loudly at the top of his lungs…_

"_**SAVE ME MOMMY!!"**_

_Needless to say, she didn't come._

_Now, draw a sense of charity together about what happened to Solomon that night, and why he missed two days of school._

"That was when Seiya broke Solomon's ribcage…" Rosemary said, looking down at her hot latte as they sat in a warm, friendly café. Daisuki recalled the memory with a smile, sipping the coffee. "I remember, he missed running because of his injury. I got an F that day just so I could sit out with him. Sensei was really mad…" Both students giggled and looked at each other happily, Daisuki blushing as he recalled his past. "I hope you don't hate me…for being so girly and such…"

Rosemary shook her head. "You're perfect. I feel like I can talk to you about anything, and you'd listen no matter how bored you were! You may be super girly, but I'm sure you attract a lot of men!" She laughed, but Daisuki only clenched his glass.

"I'll take that as a compliment…"

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I was just wondering," Daisuki started uneasily, fidgeting in their booth. "Why don't you try communicating with Seiya or Solomon while you're in this body? I'm sure they would love it!" Rosemary looked up at him and shook her head, sipping her coffee. "I can't."

Daisuki was stunned. "But, why?"

"…even if I did…say something…I'm sure he would beat this poor girl, and if I told Solomon and he told Seiya, the consequence for lying would be a fatal one…"

"But, your eyes…wouldn't they be proof?"

"Anyone can buy contacts nowadays…in every color."

"Oh…" Daisuki moaned, stricken with a pang of guilt that he couldn't tell Solomon anything. "But…what if I told him…or you made him promise not to say anything…?"

The blue-eyed spirit looked up, irises flashing with hope. "Do you think…he would believe me?"

"I do." Daisuki replied, leaning over the table to seize her hand and passionately squeeze it for reassurance. "I know he would…and if his best friend told him, he would have to believe you…"

Her eyes glittered with tears, expressing her true joy in finding a human. Not just a human, but his desperate son's best friend who just happened to see spirits. She closed her eyes, tears falling on to the napkin next to her condensation coated drink. She squeezed back. "Thank you…"

The blue hair boy leaned back, ready to drink, but then bolted right out of his seat, face alarmed. "What's wrong?" Rosemary asked, looking at the boy's nervous expression. "I told Solomon…I would go shopping…and be back soon…"

"?"

He slammed his wallet on the table and ran out of the café flailing his arms like an idiot. "I SHOULD BE COOKING AT THE APARTMENT NOW!"

Rosemary gasped and waved the wallet in the air. "Wait, how will you pay if you gave me…?" She stopped waving the money around and sighed, deciding to follow. "Wait up!"

She followed, ballet flats clicking loudly against the street, also forgetting to watch for cars.

-o-o-o-

After a few swerving vehicles had almost run both of them over a few times, they finally made it to the store, Daisuki panting and Rosemary was as healthy as a horse. "That was so much fun!"

"You…were nearly…ran over…" Daisuki huffed, trying to fill his lungs with the necessary amount of oxygen to breathe and not pass out. "All we need is salmon for sashimi, so we can't stay long, okay Rosemary-san?" The woman looked to her friend and nodded, running off to the clothing section. Daisuki went off to get the salmon while Rosemary decided to try on dresses and clothes to pass the time. Once the fish was paid for, he wondered towards the Halloween costumes. He knocked on the dressing room door, and yelled over the edge, "Are you done yet Rosemary-san?"

The door clicked open and what looked like L'Archel came out dressed in an elegant looking wedding dress that flowed freely around her legs and reached a good ten feet behind her. The sleeves were way to long, and the same with the chest cavity. Likewise, she beamed. "It's like when I got married to Seiya…!"

She looked down at her body. "Even though this isn't my real form, I still feel nostalgic wearing one…"

Daisuki observed her as she twirled around, nearly tripping over the extra cloth. "Whoa!"

It must mean a lot to her that she can wear a wedding dress again, even after her death.

_I think she would have made a really, really pretty bride…but I couldn't see. I wasn't born then, but I'm sure she was pretty. I know it, and I know Seiya looked nice too._

_This was anybody's fault, just a cruel twist of fate._

_That seems to happen a lot._

_Especially to the people I love…_

"Be careful…" Daisuki said, exhaling a frustrated breath. "Anyway, I have the salmon. If you want to…"

"Oh! I have to see Solomon!" Rosemary remembered out loud, attracting the attention of all the customers. Daisuki flushed red and nodded, embarrassed. "Just hurry…we're really late," he mumbled, plastic bag crackling as his fingers squirmed nervously. Rosemary quickly dressed herself and ran out, grabbing Daisuki's arm and pulling him away. "Alright! Time to see my darling Solomon!"

Daisuki smiled.

I'm glad you're happy.

_Despite everything…I was able to take care of him. Even back then…when he had to skip school…_

_When I heard students tell me they heard Solomon screaming some nights…_

_Seiya burning him on top of the stove, lighting his fragile skin ablaze. _

_When he was stabbed and had to attend school anyway, not telling anyone but Daisuki and Shinoubu._

_Solomon was a fragile soul, caught in the hands of a twisted fate. _

_And those hands were like those of a ghost, never letting him escape his demented lifestyle. They held him together, forcing him to fight something he couldn't see. _

_But sadly…_

_Those hands were that of Rosemary, the one who pushed Seiya into insanity, and it wasn't even her fault._

-o-o-o-

Solomon and Jun were already passed out from hunger when they arrived back home, completely exhausted from lack of food. Shinoubu was nonchalantly flipping the channels when he spied them walk in, and turned to them. He back-flipped off the couch and jumped up, smiling. "Hey guys! What took you so long?"

Daisuki looked to Rosemary, hinting that she needed to close her eyes to shield her true identity, but they were hazel. A pure, innocent, hazel hue. Daisuki didn't say anything on account of Shinoubu, but he was extremely bewildered. Even worse, L'Archel began to regain her human qualities.

"What…what happened?" She asked, looking around the apartment. "Wow…did we really shop that fast?"

Shinoubu made a surprised face and shook L'Archel's shoulders, his manifest canines visible through his grin. "Aw, playing with us because you're so tired from the heat? Adorable!"

"…what?"

"Did you faint because it was so hot outside?"

"It was freezing…" L'Archel blankly retorted, eyes glazed and cheeks a rosy pink. Ushimaru laughed and shook the fragile girl harder, throwing her about as if she was on a roller coaster. "You're so funny!"

Daisuki watched Shinoubu, somewhat frightened.

"Tell me, did Daisuki get food?"

"I remember us by the lake…" she moaned, head throw back over her shoulders. "And I don't know anything after that…"

"Surely you must remember more! You're not that stupid, are you?"

"I don't know…who are you?" She sarcastically stated, her eyelids closing.

Shinoubu dropped her and looked to Daisuki, laughing his head off at the poor girl who now was sleeping, her body twisted like a baby kitten's while it was curled up on the couch. "She's so cute!"

"You're cruel…you know how cold it was…" Daisuki managed to say; stunned the girl's neck wasn't broken.

Shinoubu smirked and leaned back on the floor, one arm behind him and the other on top of a folded leg on opposite sides of the body. "Then why did she faint?"

Daisuki felt a pang of worry, but kept a cool face and set the small bag of food on the counter. "By the lake…"

Shinoubu cocked his head, interested. "Hm…?"

"We were walking so much that she didn't notice a small patch of ice. She slipped and hit her head…"

"And?"

"And ever since then, she's been completely blank. She could walk, but she told me her head was pounding as she was really sleepy. It took us awhile because we had to go slow, making sure she wouldn't pass out on the way home."

Where are you?Rosemary-san…where did you go?

The red haired teen scanned his face for any signs of lying, but it seemed legit. He stood and went over to the stove, removing the salmon from the package. "I'll make the sashimi. Take her over to the couch…"

Daisuki nodded and lifted the girl up off the carpet and placed her on the couch next to his bunny Voodoo-chan. Daisuki sighed and looked at Solomon, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Daisuki felt like he was going to cry.

_Rosemary-san…talk to him!_

_He may act like this isn't hurting him…and it isn't…it's destroying him. And the sooner you speak to him, the sooner you can save him, or at least say something to let him know that your spirit is at peace. He doesn't even know you and he wants and prays for your forgiveness. He would even die for you._

_Could you not hold on to your possession?_

_Did you get scared?_

_Rosemary-san…_

Solomon felt a warm tear on his cheek and he rose up, rubbing one eye. Daisuki was above him, tears streaming down his face. "Solomon-kun…"

Rosemary-san…I don't want to hate you…but…

I may have to …because you're ruining my best friend's life…

And that hurts me too.

"Daisuki," the blonde groaned, sitting up and yawning. He stretched both of his arms and looked to his blue haired friend. "Why the tears, now?"

Daisuki looked at him and felt his soul sink deeper and deeper into his stomach. Like a lead ball was slowly pulling him towards the ground. His eyes stung and his mouth was dry, his lips wanting to make words, but couldn't. Solomon ruffled his hair and Daisuki closed his eyes, more tears pouring down his cheeks. "Hey, don't cry! I just had a great dream, and I wanted to tell you…"

Daisuki sniffled and looked up at him, his big, sugar pink irises widening. "A dream?"

"Yep! I was in a huge sunflower field in the nighttime and a woman with long brown hair, kinda wavy, stood before me. She had the most beautiful blue eyes ever and she was really, really slender. She sundress blew in the breeze freely and in no particular direction, almost as if there was a power or energy flowing from her. Her skin was pale, and in the darkness, it shone milky white. Her brown hair was really long and reached att the way down to her waist…"

Daisuki listened intently, knowing the woman was Rosemary.

What did you tell him?

"She told me her name was Rosemary, and she was my mom." Solomon recalled the dream happily, leaning back on the floor, his legs hugged to his chest and his hands fastened under his thighs. "I was really happy, and she told me she loved me, and Seiya did….as well…"

Daisuki was enjoying the story up until the last part about Solomon's father, Seiya, loving him. The blue haired boy wiped away his tears and stared in disbelief at Solomon. "Your Oka-sama said that?"

"Yeah…and I believed her…" Solomon said, rocking back so far he landed on his back and his emerald eyes were locked on the ceiling. "Because I know it's true…it might seem hard to believe…but it's true. Rosemary…I killed he accidently with my birth…but she still loved me. She also talked about you…"

Daisuki looked at Solomon, now realizing Rosemary used Solomon's dreams to speak to him in a deeper, more private sense. "What did she say?" The boy asked, playing dumb. Solomon closed his eyes and became relaxed, transporting himself back into the field on endless happiness bathed in glowing moonlight. He sat up, his back towards an open window that allowed beautiful rays of light to shine through. A breeze tossed his long hair, the scent of gardenia washing into the room, the rays coating Solomon so that he looked like a celestial angel. "She said she loved you, like a son….you were a little girly…but she thought you were perfect…"

Solomon walked over to Daisuki, wind still majestically tossing his hair. He held out a hand to him and walked closer, both pairs of eyes meeting. "She loves you…and you're the best friend ever…"

Jun stirred in his sleep, sky blue eyes finally peeking out from the plump silver eyelashes. He stretched both his arms and yawned, pulling his bangs over the top of his head, pounding like a drum from lack of food. The honors student looked towards the two boys, smiling at each other, and then to the sleeping female on the couch. He blinked at looked at them again, then to the red haired Shinoubu. "Did I miss something?" Jun mumbled, a quizzical expression plastered on his perfect, diamond-cut face. Daisuki looked back to him over his shoulder and winked sweetly, a modest victory V following. "To be honest, everything. You missed everything." Jun sat back, more than a little confused about what just happened, and looked to Shinoubu. His stomach growled loudly. "Is it done yet?" Jun asked, moaning like a dying corpse.

Ushimaru gave him a toothy smile and nodded his head, red hair swinging vivaciously. "Wake L'Archel up and we'll be ready to eat!" Solomon wipped out his cell phone and began to dial a familiar melody of different beeps. The blue haired teen recognized it instantly. "Seiya…your Otou-sama?"

Solomon proceeded to speak nonchalantly with his father, then hung up and casually tossed the phone on the couch next the sleeping teen. "I told him I'd be staying over tonight and eating dinner at Daisuki's." Shinoubu placed the sashimi on the table and picked up some chopsticks. "Did he care, Susa-no-O-no-Mikoto?"

The corner of Solomon's mouth twitched. "What now?"

L'Archel finally awoke and walked over to the fridge, pulling a pear from the rack on the side. "I suggest"—she bit into the pear—"you pay him no mind…"

--END--

Done! This took a long time!! MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW!! ((Falls asleep on couch)) Nighty night!


End file.
